


Double Trouble

by Leviathan25, RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cats, Frank the cat hates real Frank, M/M, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, Minor Stalker, basement!gerard, internet fame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan25/pseuds/Leviathan25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: Gerard gains internet fame after rescuing a cat from a life on the streets. Frank the Cat and Gerard have thousands of fans from all over the world… including Frank Iero, from next street over. And Human Frank may be a little tiny bit in love with Gerard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collab! Cats! Cuteness! Hope you guys enjoy this fic, comment to let us know what you think and please leave kudos! <3

It was way too early to be awake, but somehow, Gerard hadn't been able to fall asleep again. After some stupid teenagers - oh how he feared them - had started to scream and mess around on the streets at 7am, it had become pretty much impossible. What were they even _doing_ outside at that time?!

Checking the calendar to see if something important was happening today that would account for their disturbing behaviour so early in the morning, he realized it was a Monday. A _school_ day. It was _definitely_ too early and the black haired man needed his precious coffee to be able to work properly again.

Stumbling into the kitchen, after dragging himself up from his bed, had been difficult enough of a task and Gerard's morning hadn't been that great to start with, but he really hoped it would get better as soon as he had some caffeine in his system.

After opening his cupboard though, he realized two things:  
First, he definitely needed to clean it again. There was _way_ too much dust in there and it nearly made him sneeze.  
Second, he had no coffee left. This fact woke him up nearly as quickly as having coffee would have done.

The young man stood in front of the empty cupboard, staring at it as if that way his precious favourite drink would just appear. It didn't though, sadly, and he knew that he would have to leave his cozy home soon to buy more coffee or he would die a tragic death because there would be something important missing in his blood and he would fall asleep and never wake up again because of the lack of caffeine. No, Gerard wasn't a drama queen. Why would you think that?

After staring at the unwelcoming emptiness for a few seconds longer, he shut the cupboard door loudly, turned around and slowly made his way to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth.

Because Gerard rarely looked at himself in the mirror and had decided that the shower was the worst enemy for a person like him, he didn't notice the streak of paint that covered his cheek. He got dressed and left the house, only grabbing his keys, wallet and mobile phone.

That resulted in odd stares and a few people even laughing at him, making the pale man hide under his dark greasy hair and look down at the ground.

Thankfully he managed to buy his coffee without any more problems, if he didn't count the amount of money he left at the local comic shop again -but seriously, who _wouldn't_ buy the new Batman issue - and began to wander the streets back to his house again.

The young male was glad that school must've started already since he couldn't see anymore teenagers, who scared the living shit out of him, on his way home.

At least he thought that until he heard the unmistakable laugh of a few boys. Turning his head slightly in the direction the noises had come from, he analyzed the situation. The boys were standing around something in a circle and Gerard would've mistaken their actions for passing needles or sharing a spliff or something like that if he hadn't heard a painful meow and seen something fluffy laying in the middle of the circle.

The skinny man gasped in shock and didn't even think about his actions for once. He just ran towards the small group, shouting at them to leave the cat alone and, even though he wasn't much of a threat, Gerard must've startled the boys because they started to run away with alarm clear in their eyes.

Gerard stopped only a few feet away from the small cat, knowing he would scare it if he acted too fast. Slowly crouching down and holding out his hand a little bit, he begged the little creature to come closer.

The most important thing was to check if the cat had been hurt badly, but for that to happen he needed it to be much closer to him. Even though the young male didn't expect it to even move in his direction and would've understood it completely if the animal had run away instead, the small furball surprised him by instantly running over and, after only sniffing at his hand for around two seconds, snuggling against him.

Staring at the cat, which made cute little noises and rubbed it's head against his hands, he started to smile a bit.

These little gestures were good signs. It didn't seem to be really hurt and it even trusted him so much already. Granted, it was really unusual for an animal to trust a stranger this fast, especially after being attacked by other humans shortly before, but Gerard couldn't complain about the situation.

After inspecting the small creature a little bit more, he swooped it up into his arms, where it instantly started to meow happily. There were no signs that the cat had an owner, it even looked a bit dirty and was very thin, so he decided to take it back home with him.

The black haired man wasn't usually a cat person and even used to have an allergy against the little animals, which he had thankfully outgrown, but who would be able to leave such an adorable and helpless creature alone on the streets, where something could hurt it, or worse, kill it?

Gerard had little to no idea and experience of owning a cat, but he was willing to teach himself and try his hardest to create the best life for the small animal in his arms, the best life that it could ever wish for.

Nodding to himself, he turned around and left the place where he had found his new pet and went home. It didn't take him much time to get there and when he arrived, he just put the cat down to let it explore his home, while he brought his purchases into the kitchen and his room.

After that Gerard went back into the living room, only to find his cat sitting on the couch, staring back at him as if to say "hey! Give me some attention! Pet me! Cuddle with me!", and of course he had to do just that— he couldn't say no to _that_ face.

They were just enjoying each other's company until the young man realized that the cat would need a name. To decide which name would suit his pet, he would have to find out it's gender first though.

"So uhm... You need a name huh? But... Are you male or female..?", Gerard mumbled quietly and as if the small furball had understood his words, it laid down onto his back to show his belly and—

"A boy! You're a boy!" He exclaimed excitedly, already starting to think about a name that would be perfect for the cute creature. His first idea was to name it Mikey, like his brother, but his younger sibling wouldn't be the happiest about that and their personalities didn't seem to match in the slightest, so he forgot about it right after considering it.

"Mhh... How about.. Brendon? No.. uhm... Patrick! Uhh, no, scratch that! Maybe Tyler? Mhh... That sounds wrong, too.", he listed quietly. His pet didn't seem to approve either, just making unhappy noises or even hitting him a little bit with his small paws. It needed to be short, just like the cat and it needed to be something catchy to capture the creature's personality. Then it struck him.

"Frank! Frankie! That's the perfect name! What do you think?" Gerard asked the cat, excitement clear in his voice and this time his pet approved by meowing happily and snuggling up against him.

It was just too amazing and adorable and the black haired male decided to tell his younger brother about the recent events and to bombard him with pictures.

Mikey, who used his mobile phone 24/7, was quick to ask his older sibling if he would be okay with Frankie, before making him promise to call him whenever he had problems with his new pet and to bring him to an animal shelter if he couldn't deal with him. Of course Gerard crossed his fingers behind his back, while promising all of this, because he would never even consider to give up Frankie.

After a few more minutes and around a thousand pictures and cute, short videos of Frankie later, Mikey told his brother to stop bothering him and to set up an Instagram account or whatever to post this stuff on instead. It actually wasn't a bad idea and so he created a Twitter and Instagram account for Frankie and himself, calling it "Frankgee", which still kinda sounded like Frankie, but also included his own nickname.

Before posting the first few pictures and videos though, he sent his younger brother the links, not considering that Mikey was quite famous himself on the internet.

Even though his posts had gotten enough attention themselves, Gerard's views exploded after Mikey Way had reposted a few of them and made extra posts on all his social media accounts, promoting his brother and his new pet.

Gerard smiled to himself. The story about how he met Frankie and the cat itself seemed to be interesting for many people and they all commented on how the young man himself was such a good person, that he just couldn't be happier.

Frankie made him enjoy his life for once and he was sure that his brother's idea would make it even better. The cat seemed to be his ticket for a happier life and many new opportunities, he couldn't even think of, and Gerard promised himself that he would make the best of the chance he got.

This was his start to a new and better life. A life together with his cat Frankie.


End file.
